takiraahfandomcom-20200213-history
Akris Nezon
Akris Nezon was an electrokinetic Guardian active during the Takdera Period. A devout member of the Order, she worked alongside Virdoni Cira to defeat Deleka Siraal and reduce the presence of the Suntosian Corrupt. She was also the first electrokenitic Soratics to use the Levitation technique, and is one of the most well-respected Guardians in the Order's history. Biography Akris was born as a presumably illegitimate child between an unknown woman and Vanguard Samul Nezon in southern Suntos, though she was brought to Nerakir with her father at a very young age. Her electrokenitic abilities were apparent from not long after her birth, and her father began to train her into the Order's ways from a very young age. She demonstrated high skill in using her abilities and was was very dedicated to becoming a Guardian of the Order. Once she reached the right age, Akris was welcomed into the T'Nuan Order with open arms, and was eager to carry out her first tasks. As an initiate, she was often assigned to small teams to take care of small bandit groups or fetching items. She proved to be very efficient at this, and quickly rose through the Order's ranks and was assigned tasks to do on her own. By 252 AF, she had already reached the title of Shield. In 253 AF, she embarked on her first solo mission, involved investigating a rise in Corrupt activity in Suntos, which was much farther away from the nearby territories she was used to operating in. She accepted the mission nonetheless, and travelled by boat to the mainland. Shortly after arriving, she began to make the long trek through the cold tundra of Suntos, and eventually reached a mountainous pass where she encouraged a travelling swordsman, who warned her of the dangers lying through the pass. Ignoring the swordsman, she continued through the pass but was quickly attacked by bandits, but managed to escape before passing out in the snow. The swordsman who had warned her noticed this, and took her to a nearby city in an attempt to get her healed. After awaking in a healing room in Kotori, she found the swordsman who carried her waiting patiently for her to awake. The swordsman introduced himself as Virdoni Cira, and mentioned that she should have heeded his warnings, and that she was lucky that he carried her back. Angered by this, Akris became very irritated hat a 'lowly vagabond' dared to help her and carry her, but Virdoni was unphased and instead offered his help to her, stating that she was obviously inexperienced in the Suntosian environment and that he could be useful. Though extremely reluctant, Akris accepted his offer, and the two set off back for Akris' destination. The two would eventually discover that the Corrupt activity in Suntos was being lead by Deleka Siraal, a former Guardian who had betrayed the Order, and the two embarked on a quest to defeat Siraal and put an end to his plots. Over the course of this journey, Akris and Virdoni eventually grew close, despite Akris' initial distaste for him. Eventually, they reached Siraal's stronghold in the Hall of Althus, and the two attempted to fight him and his remaining Corrupt servants. Virdoni was struck down during their initial battle, leading to Akris becoming enraged with Siraal, performing the first ever use of the electrokinetic Levitation ability in the process. Akris defeated Siraal shortly after, though Virdoni was still down and critically injured, leading to Akris having to guide him to a healing post in a nearby town, similarly to how he had done for her when they met. After Virdoni awoke, the two began to develop romantic feelings for each other, though Akris placed her loyalty to the T'Nuan Order first, and had to return back to Garanvir to report her mission success, however she did promise Virdoni that the two would meet again in the future. A year later, Akris sent a message to Virdoni, offering him an invitation to accompany her on a mission to Teosk, a desert island in the north, and to meet her outside the Latroko forest. Virdoni accepted, and the two met again outside the Forest a week later. Akris, now with the rank of Adept, was able to use the Latroko Rift hidden deep in the forest to instantly transport the two up to the Nrehtoc Rift in Taldori. The two then departed for Teosk by boat, though this chapter of their adventures has yet to be catalogued. Akris eventually returned to Suntos two years later, intent on finding Virdoni once again and living up to her promise she'd made to him. She did meet him again, and the romantic feelings that the two had for each other were only strengthened by their time apart, and the two would later go on to live together near the city of Kotori and have two children; an electrokinetic son, Veros, and a pyrokinetic daughter, Aliga. Akris trained her children to properly use their Takitric abilities in a similar manner to how she had learned, while Virdoni taught them how to properly use weapons, but as they grew older, Akris expressed a desire to bring the two properly into the T'Nuan Order at the now Order-affiliated Hall of Althus. Though Virdoni did not entirely support this, as it would mean that their family may grow distant, he allowed her to do it regardless, knowing it would be best for their futures Akris continued to train Aliga and Veros in the Order's ways and eventually reached the rank of Vanguard in 271 aF, and became the commander of the Hall of Althus. Aliga and Veros were soon old enough to begin taking on missions as their own, and Akris continued to visit Virdoni in Kotori, though the bond between them was not as strong as it had once been, and the two ultimately stopped speaking to each other at all. In 287, the remaining Corrupt forces in the region around the Hall of Althus made preparations to launch an attack on the hall, which the Guardians learned about shortly before it was to take place. Unsure of whether the Guardians at the hall would be able to face the Corrupt alone, Akris instructed Aliga to ride for Kotori to get Virdoni's help, though by the time Aliga arrived back at the Hall with her father, the attack was already in full-force. Though the Order was able to fend off the Corrupt attack, Akris was mortally wounded during the battle by a sword through the abdomen, though was able to speak with Virdoni before she succumbed to her wounds and passed away. Akris was buried in the Hall of the Fallen, a crypt that housed fallen Guardian heroes in Garanvir, and would be revered by both Guardians and Scholars for generations to come as an exceptional Guardian and one of the greatest members the Order had ever seen. Her amulet was passed onto Aliga, and would continued to run down her family tree, up until Firohk Cira almost a thousand years later. Skills and Equipment Akris was a highly skilled electrokinetic, thanks to her extensive Guardian training from a very early age. By the age of thirteen, she was already able to defeat Shield-ranked Guardians in training matches. Her ambition and prowess allowed her to climb through the Guardian's ranks at an extremely fast pace, reaching the rank of Shield by 252 aF. She was capable of producing short electrical arcs with ease, and could produce larger arcs with concentration. Although not the physically strongest of fighters, she was very agile and relied on her electrokenisis in battle, often adopting a style of multiple short attacks and dodging rather than blocking blows She developed the technique of Levitation during her battle against Siraal, and many master Guardians followed her example to also use the technique even after her death. Even in her old age in the 280s, Akris continued to serve the Order and remained a capable fighter, with her electrokinetic abilities being almost as strong as before, though her physical strength had deteriorated significantly. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Guardians Category:Soratics